In the Cinema
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: Danny and Aiden go out on their movie date. Part 2 of 'In The...' Series


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, well, not even the story, if you can imagine! Don't sue…

Ok, explanation, I didn't write this story/sequel, my very good buddy, Jolene did. Another CSI: NY 'liker'… (I say liker cos' I'm the only fanatic in the school… smirk)

Anyway, she was interested in writing the sequel to 'In the Locker Room' so she wrote it.

Poor girl, she hasn't got internet access at all!

So, be kind and make her day (cos' you guys totally made mine with all your reviews!) as this is her first fic, she's open to all suggestions to improve her writing, kind words and criticism are very much appreciated, oh, and don't shoot the messenger! hehe…

Ok, I'm babbling too much… onwards!

Note: Jo's stating that Danny's movie knowledge is really bad cos' he doesn't get out

a lot…

**In the Cinema**

**Danny's POV**

"Okay Messer, brace yourself. Take five and ACTION…"

I managed to put on a happy face after all those hours of worrying.

"Hey, Aid! Totally cute clothes. Ready to hit the cinema?"

No, no… she'll see right through that…

'Kay… (clears throat) uhh… hello Aiden… thanks for inviting me to watch a movie. So areyoureadytogonow?"

I let out a long sigh because I had said the last sentence within one breath. "What were you thinking about, Messer. You will look like a total idiot in front of her…"

So Aiden said that the 'gruff' version was sexy… hmm…

"Hey beautiful, ready to catch a movie?"

I burst out laughing after I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror after I had tried out the 'gruff' version of me. Apparently, I subconsciously struck a pose and gave my most rugged and sexiest gaze that went really wrong 'cos in the end, I looked as if I had an indigestion problem.

Two hours til I'll be picking her up to watch… what's that movie title again? I snapped my fingers and went "Oh, God, oh God," for five whole minutes before just giving up. That's what you get for not straying further then restaurants and novels after work… you don't get to impress your crush with your movie knowledge…

I will never be ready!

**Aiden's POV **

Ok, I technically asked my long time crush/colleague Danny Messer on a date and I'm really freaking out.

I've always liked him and had always been unsure whether he felt the same way…

Hearing him mumbling to himself on asking me out was all the justification I need. So the oh-so emotional Danny Messer was too shy to make the first move, eh?

Elated, I simply asked him out instead. Not that I mind, really…

Danny is helpful, kind, cute, nice, handsome, cute, cute, and cute…

Man, those oh-so beautiful sky blue eyes and that smile that can make any girl (including me) melt away. And that dirty-blond hair… wow…

_Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!_

I woke up, startled. Stupid grandfather's clock… give me a break, I was just having the most beautiful dream of Dan… (I glanced at that annoying clock0… ny.

My eyes widen up in confusion. 7 o'clock… what!

It's seven already and I am still not dressed!

I rushed to the bathroom in record time, showered for a minute, quickly brushed my hair and fixed it with some clips. Then, for my wardrobe. Usually, I would just grab a simple blouse and matching skirt or pants.

Tonight seems to be different. I was more conscious about my clothing than usual. Yuck! Did I really buy that electric-blue eye shadow? I am so gonna be late!

Actually, the whole process took only 15 minutes… I sat on the sofa and boredom took over me as I began to daydream (or was it night dream?) again.

_Danny, clad in a black leather jacket (preferably Gucci) over a custom fitted Pierre Cardin shirt, picking me, Aiden Burn, in a midnight black Ferrari sports car…)_

Again, I was jolted awake this time not by the grandfather clock but by a car honk. The driver was kind of impatient as the monotonous tome of the car honk can be heard over and over again.

It took me a whole minute to realize that might be Danny waiting for me. Anyway, here goes nothing…

**Danny's POV**

Wow, is that really her? I could just feel my heart thumping uncomfortably. After 2 whole hours of practicing, I finally got the perfect thing to say (or so I think) Uh-oh… what movie was it again?

"Aid, you look great… hop in, darlin'," I heard myself saying as she stepped into the car.

Prior to the surprised look she gave me, I racked my brains for some word that gave my tongue the slip. Wait… hold a sec… who put the 'darlin'' there!

Quick, cover up!

Maybe she didn't hear that last word! Uh... movie title… movie title…

Throwing caution to the winds, I said "Umm, anyway, I hear Wall of the Worms is really good," I forced a smile at her but I'm pretty sure I got the wrong title judging by the skeptical look on her face…

Feeling sick, suddenly very aware that our date hasn't even started yet and I blew it, I drove off.

**Aiden's POV**

Could his knowledge of movies be that shallow? It's War of the Worlds, not Wall of the Worms. Sheesh…

I felt the brakes being pulled and I lurched front. Geez, was his driving that bad?

"We're here already?"

We stepped out of the car and Danny muttered something about going in to buy the tickets and popcorn so was to wait outside. Thank goodness he is buying them cos' I'm dead broke…

**Danny's POV**

"Please, I really need those tickets. Please, don't you have the umm… Wall of the Worms? C'mon… you know, the one with Tom Cruise…"

Ok, I admit my movie facts are really horrible. It was my fault for not listening to Aiden when she told me the movie name… drat…

I really want to get those tickets but I don't want her getting them for me…

Suddenly, my eyes darted to a gigantic poster about some movie. War of the Worlds.

Hmm… (neurons connect) Aha! I had no time to do a little jig because the ticket lady started to look impatient and I could swear I heard that big, burly guy behind me muttering curses under his breath.

"Err, two for War of the Worlds, please?"

"That would be 10 dollars,"

"Thanks…"

I let out a sigh of relief. Somehow I felt much happier. But there goes 20 bucks for popcorn and tickets and now my wallet is officially empty. Can't wait til next payday.

**Aiden's POV**

'Tit!' 15 minutes and 22 seconds… amateur…

I sneaked my digital timer watch into my bag and got ready to give Danny my big ol' pout for taking so long.

I didn't quite manage it because he grabbed my hand and held it close to his as he passed a cup of Diet Coke to my other hand. A few moments later, our fingers were interlocked.

A tingle of excitement passed through me and I flinched slightly.

Danny turned to look at me with his startling blue eyes, squeezed my palm and guided me through the double doors. I felt slightly comforted, somehow knowing that Danny was just as nervous too.

**Danny's POV**

It was way beyond me after I grabbed Aiden's hand and the feeling was just… terrific.

We soon reached our seats and I passed her the popcorn. Cinnamon and honey, Aiden's favourite.

Aiden gave me an appreciated grin and started eating.

The movie started, a bit boring at first but the thought of her beside me, saved the force of sleepiness from taking me to dreamland.

Then the exciting part came, the one with all those aliens invading and destroying the Earth.

I glanced sideways at her. From the looks on her face, it was clear enough that she was enjoying the movie, or practically drooling over the actor… what's his name again?

Oh, right, Tom Cruise… sheesh…

Being an astronomy freak, I was always fascinated by the alien community and life beyond outer space. Pretty much my one interest, behind baseball that is…

Dang you, stupid voice…

'Hey, watch who you are calling stupid!'

'Ok… sorry,'

'C'mon, gimme a break. Are you that bad at making the first move?'

'Yeah, I am. So what?'

'C'mon… just put your arm around her, chicks love that!'

'No way! I am not doing it!'

'Yes, you are. Now, GO!'

'I can't and that's final!'

'Fine, then all those hours of practicing will be for nothing,'

'Oh, fine!'

Trying to bypass the fact that I was just having an argument with my own thoughts, I lifted my arm gingerly and tried to place it on Aiden's seat.

Halfway through the process, my arm stopped in mid-air. I just can't do it… I let out a sigh.

What an uncomfortable position… my arm is now stationary in mid-air…

'Now you're in for it…'

'Hey, who got that super BRIGHT idea to ask her out in the first place?'

'Me…'

'Who was so dumb to let her hear you?'

'Me again…'

'And who asked you to put that arm on her shoulder?'

'That'll be you…'

'Me? Since when… oh… that's right…'

I pulled my arm back to myself and heaved a sigh, slapping my leg with my free hand as I rubbed my forehead with another.

I forgot about the popcorn beside me and as my elbow made contact with the popcorn box, the box slowly tipped and out slipped its contents one by one.

As my flailing (and failing) arms tried to retrieve it, I could only watch in dismay as the popcorn fly across the next row to a guy's hair, into the brim of an old lady's hat, onto Aiden's lap and on to me.

As a reflex, both Aiden and I bent down to pick up the popcorn.

It was pretty obvious when we eventually banged our heads together. I pulled away first, closing my eyes and rubbing my throbbing head.

When I opened my eyes, I realized how close our faces were together.

Without thinking, I slowly began to lean forward. To my surprise, Aiden began to lean in as well.

When our lips were only a millimeter apart, the guy sitting beside me tapped my shoulder, he wanted to move down the aisle.

Aiden and I pulled apart and I could see that Aiden's cheeks were of a pinkish shade.

'Man… missed it…' I turn my attention back to the screen and just focused my eyes there.

**Aiden's POV**

The movie finally ended. Good ending. what a relief cos' I simply detest bad endings.

My (umm, Danny's actually) money was really worth it. On the whole, I think things went somewhat well tonight, except for the spillage of Danny's popcorn that resulted to nearly being kissed by him.

If only that bloke didn't interrupt for just five more minutes, it could have been more enjoyable.

We arrived at Danny's car. Danny started the engine and pressed the brakes too soon again, causing me to lurch front.

He finally gained control of the car as he drove off; he gazed at me with those adorable blue eyes and turned on the radio.

As Westlife's 'Unbreakable' blasted through the stereo, he muttered, "Sorry, Aid," and gave me a little smile. We both fell silent as we listened to the song.

_This love is unbreakable,_

_It's unmistakable,_

_Each time I look in your eyes, _

_I know why,_

_This love is unbreakable,_

_A feeling my heart just can't deny,_

_Each time you whisper my name, oh baby,_

_I know why,_

_This love is unbreakable…_

I don't know why the lyrics feel so apt to Danny and my relationship despite all that nervousness…

The car lurched again, we were at the front of my apartment. He turned to look at me.

"Aid, I know you haven't heard me say this, but you look simply ravishing tonight, honest,"

I smile, "Thanks, Danny… I…"

I stopped midway as Danny put his finger under my chin. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes.

The kiss didn't last long but it was really sweet. The kind of kiss that tells me that Danny would like to spend time with me again. (and vice versa, of course…)

I reopened my eyes, he was grinning. I stepped out from the SUV, waved goodbye to him and headed upstairs.

Suddenly I heard him say, "Aren't you inviting me upstairs?"

"In your dreams!"

I heard him laugh as he closed the car window and I let out one of my own. Wow, what an incredible night!

Let Mac, Stella, Flack and anybody else say what they want… I definitely want to see more of Danny Messer…

**Danny's POV**

Somewhere in my head, I could just hear that voice say:

"Not bad, Messer…"

Aww man, gotta stop talking to myself…

END

by,

Jolene

Ok… hope you enjoyed that… now that girl owes me big… review and tell her what you think!

I'll be coming up with another DnA story as soon as I can… Hope you guys will read whatever I come with. MUAKS!


End file.
